1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to image display and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for ordering images in an image set based on social interactions and viewer preferences.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sharing is a common practice today. Often people post a significant number of images in an image repository, such as a social networking site where others may view the images. For example, a user may post a hundred or more images that were taken on a trip or at an event, and over time, many thousands of images may be posted by the user. Existing methods display the images in a number of differing ordering methods, for example: 1) ordering by date when the image was created (earliest to latest, or latest to earliest); 2) ordering by date of uploading the image to the image repository; 3) ordering the image name alphabetically, or the like. Being forced to view images in a default display order results in a poor experience for the viewer. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for ordering images in an image set based on social interactions and viewer preferences.